Attack of the Killer Sludge!!!
by The Marauders
Summary: A story written during science class. . . rated PG for descriptive Digi-slaughtering. Note: No Digimon were hurt during the production of this story. ¤*¤Moony¤*¤
1. The Sludge Appears. . .

Attack of the Killer Sludge!!!  
By Moony  
  
Note: I wrote this in science class last year, while trying to bug my friend "Bob" AKA Christie. I think it worked out quite well, as I can use this story as a threat to this very day. . .   
  
  
  
Chapter One   
  
Remember the episode when Izzy got his curiosity stolen by Vademon? Demidevimon used signs warning Izzy of sludge (Which I'm sure is Digimon fodder in the japanese version_ and one of the signs said "Beware of Attack Sludge!"  
Luckily for Izzy, Demidevimon was just lying and there was really no Attack Sludge. For if there was. . . they may not have survived. . .   
  
THE ATTACK OF THE KILLER SLUDGE!!!!  
  
One day, two Digimon (Demidemipabukabuterikorogabugatomegademimon and Insertnameheremon) were midng their own business, talking about how Pikachumon had transferred from another anime, and how the stupid rodent couldn't even talk, when they suddenly heard a noise. They turned, nervously scanning the horizon, before shrugging and going back to their conversation.  
Foolish, foolish Demidemipabukabuterikorogabugatomegademimon and Insertnameheremon didn't realize that what they'd heard was none other than. . .   
  
ATTACK SLUDGE!!!!  
  
They continued their stroll, blissfully unaware of the pink, shaving cream digi-dung that was stalking them, baring its pink digi-fangs, its pink digi-eyes glistening with the anticipation of drawing digi-blood.  
Insertnameheremon stopped. "What's that music?" it asked. Its companion shrugged.   
"Sounds like we're in a horror movie or something."  
Insertnameheremon scrunched its forehead. "Forget that," he said "What's that smell?"  
Then it pounced, riping mercilessly at Demidemipabukabuterikorogabugatomegademimon and Insertnameheremon, spilling their digi-guts and turning their digi-inards into digi-mush.   
Content, the sludge continued on its way, looking for more victims. . .   
  
THE END(?)  
  
  
I have one thing to say: I'm SORRY! 


	2. Bobmon and Me - An Autobiography by Chri...

Attack of the Killer Sludge!  
By Moony  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Or sludge. Or Christie.  
  
Author's Note: Uhhh. . . don't hurt me.  
  
Once upon a time, a girl named Christie was sitting in her science classroom, writing a very boring test about asteroids, comets, and meteors when-  
"Oh, God, no!" she shouted, leaping to her feet. She then ran over to where Moony was sitting and tried to rip the shorter girl's writing journal our of her grasp. "Moony! You are NOT sticking me in one of your stupid stories!" She said, desperately trying to steal all of Moony's pens.  
"Oh, come now. You're no fun." Moony struggled to write down.  
`"Fun?! If it's up to you, you're going to make me get eaten by rabid Digimon crap or zapped vy some crazy Harry Potter character!" she cried. Moony thought for a moment.  
"Digimon crap? Not a bad idea!" she jotted down a few words onto paper.  
"Oh, no. . ." Christie was horrified. To mock her terror, Moony started giggling impishly when a gaping void appeared under Christie's feet, sucking the unsuspecting victim into oblivion. She wailed fearfully, cursing Moony as she disappeared into the black hole.   
For, she knew her fate. She was going to have to be wary of. . .   
  
THE ATTACK OF THE KILLER SLUDGE!!  
  
When Christie awoke, she found herself in a steamy forest, the hot sun beating down on her through gaps in the canopy.   
"Damn you, Moony. I just KNOW you're showing this to Danny and Cliff as you write. Well, you'll get yours. I swear it." She muttered, bitterly picking herself up off the ground and brushing the dust off her clothes. She jumped, suddenly, when a rustling noise in some nearby bushes caught her attention, and she gulped nervously. Moony, though a sadistic, rabid fangirl, would NEVER put Christie in any REAL danger. . . would she?  
Christie then realised that this was exactly what Moony wanted, for her to be scared. She lifted her face towards the heavens and stuck her tongue out before walking confidently up to the bushes and ripping them apart. She blinked in surprise to see little blue cream puff with eyes and a mouth looking up at her.  
"Hello!" It squeaked.  
"This is DEFINITELY a Moony story. What a freak."  
"Excuse me?" The cream puff asked. She shook her head and bent down to pick up the creature.  
"All right, and what do you do, then?" She asked. The thing purred happily.  
"My name is Bobmon, Christie, and I'm YOUR Digimon!" Christie rolled her eyes in response to the little thing's enthusiasm.  
"Bobmon?" She looked up at the sky, and Bobmon squeaked in shock when she began to shout. "BOBMON?! You think that's FUNNY?! Well, you'll get yours, Moony!!!"  
"Please, Christie, don't shout. I have sensitive ears." Bobmon whimpered. Christie moved it around in her hands, studying it.  
"You have ears?!" She asked, perplexed. Suddenly, Christie dropped the Digimon and slapped her arm. "Ow! Damn mosquitoes. . ."  
Bobmon's eyes widened, and there was a brilliant flash of light. . .   
  
"BOBMON DIGIVOLVE TO. . . CALCIUMON!!!"  
  
Christie nearly cratered. "What the--"  
"When you're in danger, I digivolve to protect you!" It explained, it's voice noticeably deeper. The blue cream puff had transformed into a cat-type thing. "I'm Calciumon!"  
"Calicumon?" Christie groaned, "Moony! I'm missing the chemistry review, aren't I?! LET ME OUT!! I need to see the review if I'm going to pass the Science exam!"  
Nothing happened.  
"You'll get yours. . ." she stopped when she felt her chest begin to glow.  
"Christie! Your crest of boredom is glowing! I can now digivolve to. . ." A flash of light interrupted the Digimon's speech, "Polyatomicmon!"  
  
Just as Christie collapsed into a fetal position and began to weep, some strange music began in the background. Polyatomicmon whimpered, backing up against Christie as a stench filled the air. She screamed as a pile of pink shaving cream with fangs jumped out at them.  
"You'll get yours, Moony!!!"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. . . 


End file.
